Shades of Gray
by HellsAngelJCV
Summary: My interpretation of the scene JKR said would never make it into the books, between Draco and Theodore Nott in the garden. One-shot & Slash! TheodoreDraco


_**Summary:** My interpretation of the scene JKR said would never make it into the books, between Draco and Theodore in the garden etc etc. One-shot! No chapters to wait for, since this is just a 6 page one-shot.  
  
**Warnings:** SLASH! You should expect that from me now, but just in case you're new... However, it's relatively mild. Meaning no sex.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters in the fic or mentioned in the fic, I don't own the scene. I do own Theodore Nott's personality and Draco's nervous habit of picking things apart, though.  
_  
The first thing Theodore Nott noticed about the Malfoy Manor upon arrival was that it was the most extravagant manor he'd ever seen, and somehow it was still demonic. There was a long cobblestone walkway surrounded by hedges. As they approached the manor itself, he saw that there were extensive gardens on either side, and probably more in the back. The manor itself was huge, stone, and symmetrical. There were rows of windows and balconies, and the oak doors in front were big and looming, with heavy silver knockers and the Malfoy crest carved into the wood.  
  
The door was answered by a house elf. It was very well-groomed, and Theodore wondered if the elf's job was to answer the door, and the reason it was well-groomed was to give the impression that Lucius actually cared about it. The sack it wore was dirty and frayed, but its face was clean and its hair was combed. It bowed, its nose centimeters from the floor, and led them to the parlor.  
  
A man Theodore recognized as Mr. Malfoy, and a pretty woman with blonde hair were sitting by a parlor table. The woman Theodore assumed was Draco's mother got up and left the room when they entered. As she walked by, Theodore noticed that her expression was rather blank, maybe a little glum, like she didn't want to be there.  
  
Lucius got up to greet them, and shook his father's hand. "Ah, Theodore, welcome," he said, and Theodore found that he didn't believe Lucius was glad to see them. "And this must be your son."  
  
It wasn't a question, it was an assumption. "Yes, Theodore the second," his father replied.  
  
Lucius turned to the house elf, who was still standing by the door looking wary and embarrassed. "Go fetch Draco."  
  
"Yes, sir, right away, sir," she squealed, shuffling off.  
  
Draco turned up a couple of minutes later, looking bored and irritated. Theodore took notice that Draco's eyes were unusually hard, and no matter how mad he looked, seeing him still made Theodore's breath get caught in his throat.  
  
"Draco," Lucius said promptly. "Mr. Nott has brought his son to call with him. I'm sure you know him. Theodore, was it?"  
  
"Yes," Theodore said, thoroughly irked by Lucius' tone.  
  
"Yes, well, his father and I have some business to attend to, so could you show Theodore the garden? Amuse yourselves one way or another."  
  
"Yes, father," Draco said, and turned to Theodore. He looked at him meaningfully, silently telling him to follow him.  
  
They walked in silence through the rows of plants, trees, flowers, and bushes. Draco obviously didn't like giving tours, possibly because he thought it was servants work. He idly let his fingers trail over leaves and flowers, generally ignoring Theodore.  
  
Theodore was hardly paying attention to the extravagant gardens surrounding them; he couldn't take his eyes off of Draco. He noticed that Draco's eyes were lighter and more relaxed than they were back in the parlor. He noticed the way Draco's hair shone in the sunlight. He noticed, when Draco began picking leaves and flowers and tearing them up, how nimble his fingers were. He noticed that Draco's pants were riding low on his hips, and that his shirt wasn't fitted, but somehow accentuated his body frame. He noticed all these things that suddenly seemed more noticeable in this environment than at school.  
  
He didn't think that no matter how much self-love Draco had, he couldn't have known how agonizingly sexual every movement he mad was. He knew Draco couldn't even begin to know, or even imagine, that just watching him like this made Theodore's heart feel like bursting. He also didn't think he could help himself when he started imagining touching Draco, putting his hands on his hips and Draco twining his in Theodore's hair. He imagined pressing his lips against the smaller boy's and drinking him in. He imagined Draco lying naked before him, and imagined worshipping every centimeter of Draco's body with his mouth. He imagined blowing Draco's mind and making him scream his name.  
  
Theodore tried to will himself to stop; he didn't want to appear turned on in front of Draco, and he felt guilty thinking such profane thoughts. He racked his mind for a turn off, which he had to do very often when thinking about Draco, and finally settled on knobby knees, big glasses, and messy hair. Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter...  
  
"Harry Potter," he muttered aloud, and immediately wished he'd get struck by lightning at that moment.  
  
Draco turned to him, finally really acknowledging him. "What?"  
  
Theodore mentally slapped himself. The last thing he wanted was to listen to Draco talk about Potter. He hated him, yes, but with a passion. And Theodore craved that passion, and it made him mad that Potter and Weasley were the ones that got it.  
  
"Err..."  
  
"I bet he's at home crying about Diggory, you know," Draco said spitefully. "Either that or he's feeling smug because he managed to survive."  
  
"Yeah," Theodore agreed, not really caring.  
  
"Honestly, if being an overly modest little prat with a lucky streak is what makes a hero these days, the world might as well just give up," Draco went on. "Before you know it, we'll be acting like primates and worshiping Weasley."  
  
Theodore nodded.  
  
"If Dumbledore didn't run the school, Potter wouldn't get away with nearly as much. The old man favors him way too much."  
  
Theodore actually agreed with this.  
  
"One of these days I, or my father, will manage to get him out of the school. Then the Dark Lord will be free to do as he wishes," Draco said vindictively.  
  
Theodore wondered if Draco realized that every time he tried to get Potter, Dumbledore, or Hagrid kicked out, something good always happened to Potter as a result. He didn't dare say this out loud, though.  
  
"Dumbledore's going to end up landing himself in Azkaban the way he's running things. Covering everything up like he is."  
  
"Yeah, the ministry isn't very happy with him."  
  
"I don't think they have been since Potter came to the school. But Fudge doesn't even believe the Dark Lord's back."  
  
"So, he is back, then?"  
  
"Of course," Draco said, staring at Theodore as if he'd just sprouted an extra head. "Doesn't your father tell you anything?"  
  
"Not really," said Theodore, turning a bit red. "My mum wouldn't let him when she was alive, and he doesn't want to break his word to her."  
  
"Oh. Well, he is back. But my father wont let me get the Mark until I'm near seventeen," Draco said irritably.  
  
He's pretty when he's annoyed, Theodore thought. "So you're definitely taking it then?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm not sure if I am."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Why not? Your father's a Death Eater."  
  
"I don't have to do everything he does. I can make my own decisions."  
  
This prospect seemed to be completely new to Draco, as he looked temporarily confused. Leave is to Lucius Malfoy to convince Draco that his way was the only way.  
  
They were silent for a few minutes. Draco was biting his lip; he seemed to be in deep thought. "So," Draco said suddenly, stopping by a large marble fountain. "Your father's giving you a choice?"  
  
"Yeah," Theodore said. Half of him felt bad for Draco for not knowing that he had options, and half of him found the situation comical. "My dad doesn't think people should be forced into things. My parent's marriage was arranged, and my dad loved my mother, but she didn't love him back. So he let's me do my own thing."  
  
"My parent's marriage was arranged," Draco said slowly.  
  
"I could tell."  
  
Draco stared at him, asking how with his eyes. Theodore noticed that they were an enthralling shade of gray at the moment.  
  
"Your mother didn't seem to happy when she left the parlor earlier. It didn't look like she'd been happy for a while."  
  
Draco frowned. After a moment he opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. "She doesn't love my father. She's really distant from the both of us. It's rather obnoxious, really. I think she only got herself into this because of my aunt."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She married a Muggle," he said, wrinkling his nose a little. "And my grand parents disowned her. My mother was afraid that the same thing would happen to her, I think."  
  
Theodore mulled this over, pitying Mrs. Malfoy like he pitied his own mother.  
  
"... Potter insulted her last year," Draco said bitterly. "And then I got turned into a bloody ferret because of it. He had no right to say anything about her, he doesn't know her."  
  
Theodore didn't think he'd ever seen Draco so angry. His eyes were suddenly dark, cold, and filled with malice. He didn't even dare point out that Draco has insulted Weasley's mother without knowing her.  
  
"You know, Blaise Zabini is going out with that blonde girl in third year."  
  
Draco made a sound, as if he was just acknowledging that he heard Theodore say something. "I have an arranged marriage," he said after another few minutes of silence.  
  
One track mind, Theodore thought. "With who?"  
  
"Pansy," Draco said simply. "I guess it wont be so bad, as she's my friend and she's not stupid."  
  
"Mmm," Theodore said.  
  
"I never really questioned it before. My life's always been laid out for me bit by bit, no questions asked. But now that you said that thing about making decisions and such... it seems like one of those things that are inevitable but you kind of want to try avoiding anyway. You know?" Draco said quietly, as if he wasn't sure he should be questioning his father's authority.  
  
"Yeah... I honestly can't imagine being married. I don't think I ever will be."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"... Well, the kind of person I'd imagine myself with is rather unattainable. The kind of person that's pretty to look at, but I could never bring myself to even try to..." Theodore said, trailing off. He didn't want to say too much, he knew Draco was clever enough to figure him out if he gave too much away.  
  
They'd been walking for a while now, and had stopped by a row of tall bushes. Draco was picking apart the leaves, and Theodore wondered if he was one of those people who needed to be doing something constantly. He watched him out of the corner of his eye, wondering if it was just easier to tell him. He couldn't imagine coming out and saying it though. 'Draco, you make me horny every time I look at you.' 'Draco, I want to fuck you like an animal.' Nothing worked, and nothing would be proper.  
  
"You like someone, then?" Draco asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When you were saying those things before, it sounded like you actually like someone and you were describing it, kind of."  
  
"I guess you could say that," Theodore said uncertainly, knowing he was being completely obvious.  
  
Draco smiled at him, and Theodore was temporarily in shock. He didn't think he'd ever seen Draco smile before. He never hung around him, and the only times he ever saw him was when he was antagonizing the Gryffindors. Draco stepped closer to him, leaned up, and kissed him. He could feel Draco's lips on his, and Draco's hands on his face, but somehow it felt so unreal. He could feel himself slipping his arms around Draco's waist and kissing him back, but his mind was going completely haywire in his confusion.  
  
It was everything he'd imagined, though. Draco's lips were soft and his mouth tasted like peppermint. His waist was slim and he felt so fragile in Theodore's embrace that he felt suddenly protective. Draco's hands moved from his face, his arms instead sliding around Theodore's neck. The kiss seemed to last for ages, but once Draco pulled away it suddenly ended too soon.  
  
They stared at each other, neither knowing what to say and both wanted to go back to where they were moments before.  
  
"Why?" Theodore managed to get out. He was surprised he could talk at all, as Draco's eyes were an incredibly lustful gray at the moment.  
  
Draco smiled. "You've been staring at me since you got here, don't think I didn't notice because I'm not stupid."  
  
Theodore smiled and leaned down to capture Draco's lips in his. In the back of his mind he wondered if things would go back to the way they were before once he left, but at that moment he didn't care. All that mattered was that he made Draco see that the world wasn't black white, but made up of shades of gray.  
  
_**A/N-** R/R please! Tell me what you think... I know it was a little fluffy but oh well... _


End file.
